


Bend the Rules

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Kids, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: The Barton children hate seeing their parents kiss and hug and stuff. It's a good thing they have absolutely no idea what their elders get up to behind their backs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a real-life Nerf slogan.

They were both almost asleep in the hammock when they heard Cooper yelling for them.

"Mom! Auntie Nat! Dad's not playing fair!"

Laura shielded her eyes against the sunlight coming through the canopy of trees above them and sighed. Natasha, who was wedged onto the hammock next to her, raised up on an elbow and watched as Cooper scuffed towards them.

"What's up, Cooper?" she asked.

"Lila and me were playing Nerf War together, but then Dad grabbed the other Nerf gun and now it's no fun. He never misses. He always hits us."

"I knew those toys were a bad idea," Laura grumbled. 

"They were not," Natasha said, hushing her. She looked over at Cooper, standing expectantly next to the hammock. "Would it help if I played too?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You're just as good as Dad."

"Well, that's true," Nat agreed, grinning evilly. "But what if I helped distract Dad so he couldn't shoot you guys as much?"

Cooper's expression brightened. "That might work."

Laura laughed as she looked from Natasha to Cooper and back again.. "This isn't going to end well for Clint, is it?"

Natasha made a little non-committal sound and shrugged. 

"It might work out a little bit for him." She leaned over and gave Laura a kiss. "Why don't you stay here and enjoy an afternoon nap?"

"Ewww, gross!" Cooper complained, making a face at them. 

"What?" Laura asked innocently as Natasha tried to hide a smile.

"It's gross seeing your parents kiss," Cooper grumbled. "Stop it."

Natasha laughed and straightened up so she could ease off the hammock, while Laura shifted a little closer to the center of the hammock to keep from falling out.

Laura shot Cooper a teasing look. "You do realize we wouldn't have wound up with you and Lila and Nate if it wasn't for some kissing, don't you?"

"But that was you and Dad, not you and Auntie Nat, and oh my God, can we just _not_ talk about this anymore? Please?" he begged.

"Quiet, Squirt, or I'll kiss her even more," Laura warned, swatting playfully at his arm. 

"Ewww! Noooo! Please no," he said, screwing his eyes up tight. 

Natasha used the moment to give Laura another quick peck. "You good?" 

"Yeah," Laura said, smiling and closing her eyes again. "Have fun playing Nerf War." 

"Oh, I will," Natasha promised. She turned to Cooper. "You ready, Coop?" 

"Yeah, otherwise Mom might start kissing you again and… Ugh." He grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her towards the barn. "C'mon. Dad's up in the loft." 

\--- 

Natasha climbed the ladder to the second level of the barn and instantly found Clint in his spot behind a bale of hay. A huge pile of Nerf darts were next to him and he was scanning the barn floor like there was a pack of Hydra agents on the ground. 

"Do you really think it's fair sniping when your opponents are a twelve year old boy and a seven year old girl?" she asked with a wide smile. 

"That's the only way to get them!" he argued, but it was clear he was proud of their skills. "They're good, Tash. Not quite our level of good, but almost." 

"They're kids, Clint," she reminded him. "And they're trying to have fun, but their father is kind of ruining it for them." 

He blinked at her. "Did I go too far?" 

"Just a little," she said, as she knelt in the hay behind him. "Luckily, Cooper came to get me." 

He half turned and gave her a quick kiss. "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," she said. "I've been sent to distract you." 

His expression was suddenly full of interest. "Really?" 

"Really," she answered. "But it's not gonna go quite the way you seem to think." 

"Oh really? How is it gonna go?" he asked, cupping the back of her neck and kissing her again, longer and harder this time. 

She pushed at his shoulder and turned him back around to face the rest of the barn. "To start with, you're going to keep on playing Nerf War." 

"And what are you going to do?" 

She grinned. "Distract you the best way I know how." 

She leaned in close, her breasts squashed up against his back, and kissed the side of his neck.

"You know that's not gonna work, right? You've tried this tactic before," he reminded her, taking aim and hitting Lila, who had moved out of hiding from behind the tractor. 

"Ah, but I have other ammunition this time," she said, as she moved her lips along his skin.

He chuckled and she nipped at his flesh. Then she ran her hands down his chest until she reached the waistband of his jeans. One hand snaked inside to rub against his still soft dick and the other deftly undid the fastening on his pants.

"Nat," he started. 

"Shhh," she whispered huskily, undoing his jeans completely and stroking her fingers along his length. "You need to keep quiet so the kids don't catch on. Keep playing Nerf War. I'll take care of the rest."

He cursed under his breath, but followed her directions.

"Do you know what Laura and I were doing while you were making the kids pancakes this morning?" she asked, running her tongue along the ridge of his ear until she reached his lobe. "We were fucking."

"You were --"

She bit down on the tender flesh and he instantly fell silent.

"Laura was so hot and so wet, my fingers were dripping. It tasted so sweet when I licked her wetness from my fingers, one digit at a time. Can you imagine, Clint, how sweet it tasted? If you'd been there, you could have tasted her too."

He made a small incoherent noise and she moved her lips down his neck to kiss his collarbone. 

"And after I made her come, she went down on me. God, Clint, no one can make me come as hard as she does, not even you. I was shaking so hard I thought I'd break the bed."

Her hand curled around his now fully hard erection and stroked it.

"Is the thought of us breaking the bed making you hot, Clint?"

He didn't say a word, just groaned and pushed his dick deeper into her palm. 

"It is," she confirmed, her lips working against his neck and her fingers fondling his dick some more. "You love watching the two of us together. It's one of your favorite things. You're imagining us together right now."

"I am," he confirmed, his voice raspy, his dick so hot and heavy in her hand that Natasha wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to draw this out.

"Tell me more," he begged, pushing against her palm again. "Tell me your favorite thing."

She chuckled and kissed his neck again. 

"I love when Laura rides you. I love watching her breasts bounce while your dick slides in and out of her hot, sweet cunt. I love kissing you while she watches and seeing her eyes go wide when she sees our tongues tangled together. And I like leaning over you to kiss her, wet and deep. Sometimes you'll finger my breasts or lick my cunt when I do that and oh God, Clint, the things that makes me feel, being touched and kissed by my two lovers at the same time."

"Natasha…"

"You feel it, too. That connection between us, that rightness. It's why you like watching Laura and me fuck. It's why you like it so much to have your dick inside one of us and your tongue inside the other."

"Oh shit," Clint groaned and Natasha knew he'd reached his limit.

Her fingers curled tighter around him and she leaned in even closer against his back, whispering her final words to him.

"I love you."

"Oh fuck," he whispered, stiffening against her as he shot his load all over her hand and the hay. He slumped back against her, his breathing heavy. "Fuck, Tasha, I love you, too."

"I know," she said with a wicked smile. "You think I'd fuck just anyone up here in the hay loft?"

He laughed then, doubling over with mirth until he was wheezing. When he finally recovered, he sat up and looked down at the now empty barn. 

"Guess the kids moved on from Nerf War," he said.

"Nah, I think they just took it outside to the yard once you stopped shooting," Natasha said, rising to her feet. "We should probably go get them before they disturb Laura's nap."

She scooped up the gun that had fallen into the hay and pocketed a dozen pellets.

Clint grinned. "They're gonna hate playing with you way more than they hated playing with me."

Natasha grinned back. "I know."

She made her way over to the loft window and scanned the yard, spotting the kids over near the pickup truck. She whistled high and sharp, then aimed at first one and then the other.

The last thing she heard before Clint pulled her back down into the hay was Lila's high pitched voice.

"Mooooom! Auntie Nat is cheating!"


End file.
